flowers for a ghost
by no white horse for me
Summary: do you really consider him to be a part of your life?


Tony drops you home after drinks, as you always do on a Friday night, and you can see the gears whirring in his mind, not unlike your cluttered thoughts. "Thank you for dropping me home." You say, a smile tugging your lips. Tony looks at you, and though you want him to say something (anything) he keeps his silence and just nods.

Before you can stop yourself, you lean over and kiss his cheek. You feel his stubble under your lips, and you're so grateful for a sliver of normalcy that when you lean back, you're grinning. As you're getting out, Tony speaks. "Have fun calling CI-Ray." You want to come back with a biting remark, something that will sting his pride, but instead you get out, slam the door, and walk up to your house without a single look back.

Once inside, you drop your handbag on the floor, run your hand through your hair and try to make sense of anything. And then you jump when there's a loud knock at the door. You who it is even before you open the heavy wooden door.

You look at Tony with heavy, tired eyes. "What do you want, Tony?" You question softly. Tony smirks, and before you can stop him, he has his lips pressed against yours and he's shoving you into the house, locking the doors and you're both fighting for dominance.

He sweeps you off your feet and into his arms and you try to ignore how right this feels because this is just to forget your pain, nothing else. With a quick movement, you swing around, wrap your legs around his waist and Tony slams you against the wall so hard you think the whole house shakes.

"Tony. Tony." You gasp, pulling away, your hands at his neck. He stops instantly, because he's nothing if not a gentleman. While you catch your breath, Tony leans forward and kisses a burning path down your neck. "Promise…promise me…that this doesn't mean anything to you." You pant, because it's getting hard to breathe.

"Hmm." Tony murmurs, nibbling on your ear lightly. Even though you doubt he was listening, it's good enough for you. You ease yourself from Tony's tight grip and grab his hand. "Bed." You say and tug him up the stairs, your heart racing a million miles an hour.

Tony slams the door behind him and you push him against the door, your lips hot against his, your fingers working on the buttons on his shirt. With ease, Tony breaks the embrace and tugs your shirt up over your head. For a moment, he just stands there and admires your body, and you feel more self-conscious than any time Ray's looked at you like that.

"You're so beautiful." Tony whispers – you blush – and then he takes you to the bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

You take a sip of your coffee and make your way up the steps, eyes itchy and red, wearing Tony's shirt. At the doorway to your room, you stop and just watch him for a moment. He's on his back, spread eagle-winged across the sheets, his hair ruffled, wearing nothing.

Another sip of the bitter liquid and you walk into the room, smiling slightly. "Tony." You say clearly, tugging back the curtains so sunlight filters into the room. Tony reacts instantly – he screams, kicks out, rolls over and knocks his head against the cabinet. You laugh while Tony groans and rubs his forehead with a sour expression on his face.

He looks up at you, his eyes – for the first time in a while – mirroring the smile on his lips. "Morning, Z." He says with a smirk – you smile at him and sit at the foot of the bed, right on top of his legs.

"Good morning, Tony." You reply, setting your coffee mug on the floor and crawling into bed next to him, curling against him like a cat. He wraps a protective arm around your shoulder and kisses the top of your head lovingly.

You lie in a comfortable silence, watching the sunlight filter across the room. Eventually, Tony speaks. "Did you mean what you said last night? About this" – he motions around the room – "meaning nothing?" You stop your finger tracing across his chest and think.

What you really, _really_ want to say is no, but instead all you say is,

"I don't know."

**a/n: meh**


End file.
